


Incomparable

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It seems no-one can pleasure you the way Jace can.





	Incomparable

“Oh, please. He’s so caught up with that whiny redhead, he wouldn’t even realize if we did it right in front of him”.

You took another sip of your drink, glancing at your soon-to-be-conquest over the rim of the glass.

“Besides, he isn’t my boyfriend. He doesn’t decide who I do and don’t fuck”, you clarified.

“Well-wanna get out of here?”

You knew it wasn’t wise to get business and pleasure mixed up.

But you’d already been sleeping with _the_ Jace Wayland for months. 

A random member of the Institute, who you hardly ever saw, was nothing to be worried about.

And so, you slid off your stool, took his hand, and followed him out of the bar, grateful that someone would be giving you the pleasure Jace had stopped giving you.

“So-can I see you again?”

You squirmed slightly as his cum slid down your back and reached your buttcrack, disgustingly warm against your skin.

“Uh-I’m not really into the whole ‘_fuck-buddies’_ thing. More the ‘_fuck me once-then leave’ _thing”, you chuckled, praying this wouldn’t turn into some weird pining situation.

Luckily for you-he was on the same page, holding his hands up and backing away.

“Don’t worry. I get it. But…it was fun. And if you ever need to…y’know…just find me”.

You waved him off, holding back a grimace when he sent you a wink as he left.

The second he was out of the door, you rushed over to your bedside table, grabbing some tissues and dropping the covers, wiping up the thick cum he’d released all over your back, now practically seeping into your asshole.

Groaning, you wiped as fast as you could, hating the damp feeling of the tissues as they soaked in the cum-slimy and sticky.

“Guess you didn’t enjoy yourself?”

You jumped at the sudden voice, the tissues falling out of your hand and landing on the floor with a particularly disgusting splatter.

Turning around-you practically choked at the sight of Jace standing there-looking ridiculously hot in his jacket-unzipped the perfect amount so almost everyone would be unable to resist him.

“Fuck, Jace. Announce yourself next time”, you hissed, leaning down and collecting the slimy tissues and running to the bin, keeping your back turned to Jace as you willed yourself not to give in to him.

“Sorry. But…he was in and out of your room in about two minutes. Weak fuck?”

You shrugged, not wanting to badmouth the dude. As terrible as he was in bed-he tried his hardest.

“Y’know…I can last ten times longer. And I’ll make sure you cum at least twice before I do”, he whispered, somehow close enough that you felt his breath on your neck, your naked body erupting in goose bumps at the closeness of him.

“And what would Whiny McBitchface think about that?” you questioned, fighting to keep the obvious lust out of your voice.

He chuckled behind you, closing the distance-so you could feel the scruff on his face scratch against your skin.

“Her name’s Clary. And she’s…intriguing. Nothing more”, he assured, before his lips finally met your shoulder, moving higher with each kiss, until his tongue was shoved down your throat. 

You couldn’t help but react to him, turning and gripping his face, pulling him as close as you could get him, desperate to taste all of him.

“Shower. You stink of that dude”, he muttered, hands landing on your asscheeks.

Humming into his mouth, you jumped up and wrapped your legs around Jace’s waist as he carried you into the bathroom-before he gave you the pounding you knew only he could give.


End file.
